PHOGA
by Yasu Yase
Summary: Sasuke, seorang Photographer yang tanpa sadar membidik sesosok pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah berlarian di sela sela siraman air hujan, pria itu melengkungkan senyumnya. Namun bagaimana jika objek yang di potretnya memiliki traumatik? sebuah trauma yang jarang didapat oleh orang kebanyakan. /"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa foto-foto ku bisa terpampang disana hah!"/"Kau! apa kau—"
1. Chapter 1

_**'Because nothing makes me Happier **__**and nothing makes me Sadder **__**than you'**_

* * *

Seorang pria dengan rambut melawan gravitasi memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah objek yang akan diabadikannya.

_**Ckrek!**_

Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh bidikan kamera terdengar ditelinga sang empunya. Iris _onyx_-nya masih dengan setia meneliti keadaan yang ada.

Ia tak memperdulikan keadaan disekitar yang menuntutnya untuk pergi dengan segera. Hujan.

Hujan turun lumayan deras, mengguyur kota Tokyo secara bersamaan. Kini disinilah ia, di daun jendela sebuah gedung tua. Ditemani dengan hawa sejuk dari udara yang berbenturan oleh tanah.

Termenung.

Pria itu terdiam, ia masih memikirkan kata kata yang terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Sebuah kata yang sangat kontras dengan otaknya.

Hahh... Menyedihkan.

Tanpa sadar iris kelamnya menangkap sesosok pemuda_ blonde _yang berlarian di tengah hujan.

Bodoh. Ya, kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda yang tengah berlari itu.

Bagaimana tidak, di tengah siraman air yang cukup deras pemuda itu malah dengan santainya bermain lempar tangkap dengan anjing jenis _Siberian Husky_ yang berada di sampingnya.

Konyol? memang.

Tanpa sadar pria yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan mengulas senyum. Ia melipat kemeja yang dianggapnya mengganggu hingga batasan siku.

Tangan kanannya menjadi alas kamera berwarna hitam tersebut, sedang tangan yang satunya sibuk memutar-mutar mata lensa mencoba mencari titik fokus yang ada.

Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam kamera kini mulai bergerak, mengarah pada pemuda _blonde_ dibawahnya. Dengan pola tangkap _Bird eye,_ ia pun memotret pria tersebut.

_**Ckrek**_

Ia mengusap layar kamera _DSLR-_nya yang sedikit berembun guna melihat hasil potretannya tadi dan_—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_—__ia rasa potret kali ini tak buruk_

.

.

.

**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by Yasu Yase_**

_Genres : Tragedy—Drama_

_Pairing : Sasu—Naru_

_._

_._

**_PHOGA_**

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semua orang kini tengah berkumpul di balai kota, menikmati berbagai karya yang terpampang disisi-sisi jalan. Atau bisa kita sebut sebagai_—_ pameran.

Ya hari ini, dipusat kota Tokyo sedang diadakan pameran _Photoghrapy_ secara besar besaran. Para_ Photographer _dari berbagai penjuru berkumpul menjadi satu, memamerkan hasil karya mereka.

Hingga pandangan orang-orang kini mulai terpaku berhenti disatu titik, mereka melihat pemandangan yang tak lazim untuk dinikmati pada saat pameran.

Pertengkaran

"Apa maksudmu _Teme!_**¹**"

Seorang pemuda beriris _rubby_ sedang membentak salah satu kontestan yang berada di sana, nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya sedikit memerah bukan karna malu melainkan marah.

_**Whoof! Whoof!**_

Pria itu bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan dari anjing kesayangannya yang sedari tadi berkeliling disela sela kakinya.

Sedang disisi lain pemuda yang menjadi sasaran bicaranya kini tengah berusaha berdiri, memegangi pipinya yang terkena pukulan telak. Ia meringis pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eh_—D__obe_!**²**"

Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan dobe memicingkan mata, sepertinya ia keberatan dengan panggilan yang dikhususkan untuknya "Tidak dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu!"

Muncul urat-urat kesal dipelipis pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, Sasuke namanya. Apa sebenarnya tujuan pria ini, tidak mengenal dirinya tapi secara tiba-tiba pria itu muncul seenaknya pria dan memukul dirinya.

Tidak bisa dimaafkan

"dan jangan seenaknya memanggilku _Dobe_!" gumannya sarkastik

Sasuke mendekati lawan bicaranya yang tingginya beberapa inchi jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya "Aku tak mungkin memulai jika kau tidak lebih dulu memanggilku dengan sebutan _Teme, Dobe!_"

Sasuke memandang sekeliling, tampaknya mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian pada saat ini. Dapat dilihat orang-orang disekitarnya mulai berbisik bisik. Kalau terus begini_—bisa bisa ia akan diusir._

Secepat kilat tangan putih bak porselennya menangkap pergelangan tangan pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut, perpaduan warna yang kontras memang.

Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke berhasil menarik pemuda itu menjauh dari keramaian. Anjing yang berada disisi pemuda itu pun kini mulai mengekori langkah tuannya.

"Lepaskan brengsek!" pekik pria _tan _tersebut, mencoba melepaskan genggaman kasar yang didapatnya.

Bukannya semakin melemah, genggaman itu justru makin mengunci lengan pemuda itu "_Shut up your fucking mouth!"_

Derap langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, _onyx_-nya memandang ke sekitar, dirasa aman, Sasuke pun angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini!" gumannya dengan nada tertahan, oh rupanya pria itu menahan kesal yang teramat dalam saat ini.

"Kukembalikan pertanyaan itu kepadamu _Teme!_"

"Aku tak mengerti pola pikirmu, kau membuat ini rumit _Dobe!_"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, pria berambut _blonde_ itu menarik ujung kerah Sasuke "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa foto-foto ku bisa terpampang disana hah!" tunjuk pemuda itu kearah potret besar yang terpampang di aula pameran, sehingga cukup menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ya_— _pantas saja ketika ia berjalan jalan disekitar pusat kota Tokyo bersama anjing kesayangannya, Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba saja dalam sekejap para manusia yang berlalu lalang memperhatikannya dengan seksama—_jujur saja ia punya trauma untuk itu__._

Sesekali orang-orang yang memandangnya tersenyum dan memberikan ucapan selamat, tentu saja pemuda itu bingung. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada salah satu orang sehingga ia mendapat penjelasan pasti.

Setelahnya ia langsung menuju aula pameran dan mendapati gambaran dirinya sebagai _model _dari salah satu karya yang terpampang disana.

Iris _aquamarine_-nya melebar.

Foto yang menggambarkan seorang pemuda yang tengah tertawa, berlarian sembari bermain lempar tangkap dengan seekor anjing disisinya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal erat, berani sekali!

Sasuke yang masih mencerna kata-kata lawan bicara nya merasa kebingungan, apakah ada yang salah—_eh_?

Kembali kepermasalahan yang ada, Sasuke dengan santainya menepis tangan yang lumayan kekar yang sedari tadi menahan kerahnya. Kemudian menyalakan pemantik api dan mulai menyulutkannya pada ujung rokok yang ditahan oleh kedua bibirnya.

Dengan santainya ia menghisap benda seukuran jari tersebut kemudian membuang ampasnya keudara.

"Ini sudah menjadi tuntutan profesiku _Dobe_! Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya sembari memandang lurus iris biru dihadapannya.

Cerah, secerah langit.

Sangat disayangkan perangai pemiliknya berlawanan dengan iris cerah dibola matanya.

Senyum sinis terparti diwajah pemuda itu "Kau bertanya apa masalahku! Masalahku itu_—_"

Pemuda itu berjalan dan mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat Sasuke berdiri. "_—_KAU!" tunjuknya kasar pada kemeja Sasuke, membuat rokok yang baru dihisap pemuda itu jatuh ke alas bumi.

Sasuke menatap rokok yang terjatuh dan terbuang begitu saja. Orang ini benar benar menyebalkan. "tch! Kau membuat kesabaranku habis _tolol!_"

Sasuke menyudutkan pemuda itu pada sebuah mobil dibelakangya, membuat pemuda pirang itu diam tak berkutik.

Jujur saja baru kali pertama Sasuke ditatap tajam oleh orang asing yang bahkan ia tak kenal. Tatapan yang menampilkan kemarahan tanpa keraguan.

Seolah ingin menghunus Sasuke lewat tatapan matanya.

Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat seperti ini, ia dapat melihat goresan _tiga garis_ yang tak kentara di pipi pemuda itu. Seperti bekas luka.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin melayangkan pukulan penuh kepada pemuda ini.

Pertama, karna pemuda ini membuat pipinya sedikit membiru.

Kedua, karna pemuda ini menghancurkan _mood-_nya.

Ketiga, karna pemuda ini menjatuhkan rokok yang jelas-jelas baru dicicipinya.

"Kau brengs_—"_

_"__—pelelangan akan segera dimulai, bagi yang berminat atau tertarik pada salah satu karya yang kami tampilkan di aula, harap mengisi bangku yang telah kami sediakan. Terima kasih"_

Suara speaker yang menggema disetiap sudut, menghentikan arus kepalan tersebut. Membuat Sasuke terbelakak dengan sorot mata dingin yang ditunjukan pemuda itu kepadanya. Lebih dingin dari sorot mata Kakak ataupun Ayahnya ketika marah.

Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan tatapan Sasuke, ia malah pergi dengan seenaknya.

Acuh tak acuh.

Namun siapa sangka dalam hati pemuda itu memohon, berharap masih tersedia_ bangku kosong _untuknya.

**o00o**

Lembayung senja memancarkan warna kemerahan, layaknya torehan warna pada sebuah kanvas putih.

Sasuke tak habis fikir, setelah pelelangan berakhir ia malah mendapati pemuda pirang itu membakar hasil potretannya di belakang gedung tempat pameran diadakan.

Sejak pemuda itu pergi tadi, Sasuke terus mengikutinya dan siapa sangka pemuda itu malah mengambil_ bangku kosong _dalam acara pelelangan.

Kini Sasuke menatap punggung pemuda pirang yang membelakanginya. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa saat ini ketika ia melihat kegiatan yang terpampang didepan matanya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menanyakan_—_

"Kenapa kau membakar itu _Dobe?_"

_—_dan tanpa sadar mulutnya sudah berucap seperti itu, selaras dengan hatinya.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, pemuda pirang itu tau siapa yang berbicara kepadanya dan tetap fokus pada objek yang dibakarnya, hingga matanya dapat menangkap bingkai yang belum terlahap api sepenuhnya.

"Apa masalahmu_ Uchiha-san?_ Aku membeli ini dan benda ini sudah menjadi miliku jadi terserah mau ku apakan!" tegasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Ia mengetahui nama _Photographer _yang memotretnya taktala melihat nama yang tercantum disudut ruang foto yang tengah dibakarnya.

Mau tak mau Sasuke membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah, perkataan pemuda itu memang ada benarnya. Suasana menjadi hening karna tak ada topik pembicaraan yang pasti.

Anjing yang sedari tadi menunggu pemuda itu pun terlelap di bangku yang tersedia.

Setelah memastikan proses pembakarannya selesai dan kini potret indah tersebut berubah menjadi abu. Pemuda itu pun menepuk-nepukan kedua tangannya secara berulang, dan menoleh kebelakang.

Ia sedikit kaget mendapati Sasuke yang tiba tiba muncul di hadapannya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berpindah.

Namun yang pasti, alis matanya memincing serta warna dari mata kelamnya tampak mengintimidasi

"Kau! apa kau_—"_

Membuat pemuda pirang itu tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_—phobia__**³**__ kamera?"_

* * *

**¹** _Teme_ : _S__ebutan yang paling kasar untuk kata ganti 'kamu_'

**²** _Dobe_ : _Bodoh, Tolol,_

___**³ **Phobia : Rasa takut akan sesuatu_


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, namanya Namikaze Naruto" kata seorang pria berkuncir satu

Lawan bicaranya menaikan sebelah alisnya "Namikaze?" tanyanya ulang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal di balik marga itu.

"Ya.. Namikaze"

Kini Sasuke tau pemuda pirang yang memukulnya kemarin bernama Namikaze Naruto. Entah kenapa pemuda raven itu merasa bahwa nama yang dilontarkan tadi tidak asing baginya.

Dan sialnya Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa mereka berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama. _Hell no!_ benarkah itu?.

"Kau bohong!"

"Itu benar, dia adik kelas kita" jawab Shikamaru santai

Tidak-tidak-tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sasuke bahkan tak pernah melihat pemuda itu berkeliaran disekolah barang sekalipun.

Dan bodohnya lagi, kenapa Uchiha sepertinya harus gusar?

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke langsung memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus ia banggakan.

Melihat respon Sasuke yang begitu kaget hingga mengeluarkan ekspresi dari wajah _stoic_-nya itu, membuat pria bermata sipit itu mendengus tertahan.

Shikamaru menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pria itu dalam sebuah ruang kosong.

"Jadikan ini pelajaran agar lain kali kau memperhatikan kondisi lingkungan di sekitarmu"

.

.

.

**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by Yasu Yase_**

_Genres : Tragedy—Drama_

_Pairing : Sasu—Naru_

_._

_._

**_PHOGA_**

_._

.

Aneh..

Hari ini hujan lagi seperti yang kemarin, namun ada yang berbeda.

Tokoh utama kita yang satu ini sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang disebut dengan kelas. Ia menatap_—__lagi__—_rintikan air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

Huh.. diam-diam ia menarik nafasnya perlahan, mata _onyx_-nya terlihat bosan. Pandangannya ia torehkan kearah boneka _teru-teru bozou__**¹**_ yang menggantung di sudut kaca jendela kelas.

Orang bodoh mana yang masih menempelkan boneka pengusir hujan dengan pose wajah tersenyum seperti itu di jenjang pendidikan seperti ini hah?

Dirasa tak ada kegiatan, Sasuke akhirnya memperhatikan gerakan boneka _teru-teru_ mengayun kesana-kemari, membuatnya tanpa sadar berdecih pelan.

Ugh..

Waktu senggang di kelas semakin terasa baginya, pergerakan menit bahkan detik pun terasa lama bagi Sasuke untuk saat ini. Ini semua membuat kepalanya menjadi pening, di tambah lagi efek suara-suara berisik yang ditimbulkan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Bolehkah ia melemparkan kesalahan pada Kakashi-_Sensei__**²**_ karna tidak masuk hari ini?. Ah_—_Guru itu akhir-akhir ini sering kali absen dikarenakan proses kelahirkan anaknya kian mendekat.

Memang benar jika Guru itu sudah memberikan setumpuk tugas untuk dikerjakan ketika dia absen. Setidaknya ia sudah menjalankan kewajiban sebagaimana layaknya.

Namun ayolah, kita semua tau bukan reaksi para murid ketika guru tak ada?.

Rusuh

Dirasa tak ada kegiatan, ia pun mengambil kamera yang di bawanya setiap hari dari dalam tas selempangnya.

Profesinya sebagai _Photographer _membuatnya mau tak mau membawa kamera setiap kali terlintas hal yang menarik dimatanya.

_**Ckrek!**_

Satu potretan dengan tema _Rainy-day_ berhasil ditangkapnya.

Pria itu menangkap gambaran boneka _teru-teru bozou_ yang tengah tersenyum nan riang menggantung disudut jendela kelas. Ditambah dengan latar belakang yang tengah hujan, menjadikan potret ini mempunyai nilai keindahannya tersendiri.

Ketika memotret, Sasuke sangat memperhatikan intensitas dan arah datangnya cahaya. Sehingga objek yang akan dipotretnya tidak akan menjadi gelap dikarenakan posisi objeknya yang memblokir cahaya mentari.

Untuk kali ini ia mengambil gaya_ Frog Eye View,_ dimana pengambilan gambar dilakukan dari sudut pandang lebih rendah dari objek tersebut.

Sehingga pria itu dapat menampilkan wajah yang lebih detail dari boneka penangkal hujan tersebut_, _dengan nilai tambah kesan objek menjadi lebih tinggi dan besar.

Bungsu Uchiha itu ingin sekali megembangkan bakatnya dalam memotret hingga kelak ia menjadi seseorang yang _profesional_ dalam bidang ini. Jujur saja, ia menyadari bakat yang ada didalam dirinya sejak umur _sebelas tahun_.

Oleh karna itu, ketika ia masuk ke jenjang Sekolah menengah keatas, ia tak sembarang memilih Sekolah. Ia justru masuk ke dalam sekolah yang mendukung minatnya.

Salah satunya_ Konoha High School _yang terkenal kepawaiannya dalam bidang _Photography_.

Jika kau menanyakan _apakah Photography menjadi pelajaran utama di sekolah ini? _jawabannya _tidak_. _Photograpy_ disini tidak dimaksudkan sebagai sebuah pelajaran utama.

_Photography_ merupakan ekstrakulikuler yang paling diminati oleh siswa-siswi kebanyakan. Umumnya mereka yang bersekolah disini ingin menekuni berbagai macam bidang yang sesuai dengan minat mereka tentunya.

Sekolah ini menyediakan berbagai jenis ekstrakulikuler seperti _Photography, Music_,_ Dance, Swimming_ , _Judo, Kendo_, _Tae-kwondo,_ _Painting_, _Drama, Basket, Cooking_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Terbuka juga ekskul untuk siswa-siswi yang umumnya berkutat dengan otak kiri, atau cenderung lebih mengandalkan logika, diantaranya seperti _Math-Club, Science-Club, Robotic, Programming _dan sebagainya.

Setidaknya kalau dijumlahkan untuk saat ini ada _dua puluh satu_ ekskul yang aktif dengan _tiga_ klub tambahan.

Dan diantara berpuluh-puluh ekskul yang ada, _Photography_ atau yang biasa disingkat _Phoga_ menempati urutan terbaik ekskul disekolah ini. Ekskul ini sering sekali mengikuti perlombaan yang diadakan diberbagai macam tempat dan membawa pulang piagam-piagam dengan urutan juara yang terbilang _cukup_ memuaskan.

Ditambah ekskul ini selalu mengadakan pameran hasil potret para anggotanya di sekolah setiap akhir musim gugur.

Bicara soal foto, pria itu jadi ingat sosok anak bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Bukankah pemuda itu tak suka kamera? _—__Setidaknya itulah garis besar yang Sasuke simpulkan sendiri__—_. Lantas kenapa ia bersekolah disini?. Bukankah itu sama saja mendekatkan dirinya sendiri pada hal yang tidak disukainya.

Kenapa pemuda _blonde_ itu bisa membuatnya penasaran setengah mati seperti ini?

Menyebalkan! Ia harus mencari tau!

**o00o**

Lembayung senja memancarkan warna kemerahan, layaknya torehan warna pada sebuah kanvas putih.

Sasuke tak habis fikir, setelah pelelangan berakhir ia malah mendapati pemuda pirang itu membakar hasil potretannya di belakang gedung tempat pameran diadakan.

Sejak pemuda itu pergi tadi, Sasuke terus mengikutinya dan siapa sangka pemuda itu malah mengambil_ bangku kosong _dalam acara pelelangan.

Kini Sasuke menatap punggung pemuda pirang yang membelakanginya. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa saat ini ketika ia melihat kegiatan yang terpampang didepan matanya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menanyakan_—_

"Kenapa kau membakar itu _Dobe?_"

—dan tanpa sadar mulutnya sudah berucap seperti itu, selaras dengan hatinya.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, pemuda pirang itu tau siapa yang berbicara kepadanya dan tetap fokus pada objek yang dibakarnya, hingga matanya dapat menangkap bingkai yang belum terlahap api sepenuhnya.

"Apa masalahmu_ Uchiha-san?_ Aku membeli ini dan benda ini sudah menjadi miliku jadi terserah mau ku apakan!" tegasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Ia mengetahui nama _Photographer _yang memotretnya taktala melihat nama yang tercantum disudut ruang foto yang tengah dibakarnya.

Mau tak mau Sasuke membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah, perkataan pemuda itu memang ada benarnya. Suasana menjadi hening karna tak ada topik pembicaraan yang pasti.

Anjing yang sedari tadi menunggu pemuda itu pun terlelap di bangku yang tersedia.

Setelah memastikan proses pembakarannya selesai dan kini potret indah tersebut berubah menjadi abu. Pemuda itu pun menepuk-nepukan kedua tangannya secara berulang, dan menoleh kebelakang.

Ia sedikit kaget mendapati Sasuke yang tiba tiba muncul di hadapannya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berpindah.

Namun yang pasti, alis matanya memincing serta warna dari mata kelamnya tampak mengintimidasi

"Kau! apa kau_—"_

Membuat pemuda pirang itu tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya.

"_—phobia kamera?"_

Detik itu juga pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa detak jantungnya terhenti, tatapan matanya nampak kosong sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali sinis seperti semula.

Terkekeh kecil pria dengan mata biru itu menyeringai "hmpph_— _jangan membuatku ingin tertawa Uchiha-san!"

Dengan sengaja pemuda pirang itu menubrukan diri ketubuh tegap Sasuke berharap pria itu tak lagi menghalangi jalannya.

Namun harapan pria pirang itu kini hanyalah sebatas angan saja, terbukti dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang masih dengan setia memblokir jalannya.

Seakan tak membiarkan mangsanya keluar dengan mudah.

"Minggir!"

"Hn"

"Kubilang Minggir"

"..."

"Minggir brengsek!"

Perempatan siku-siku kini mulai tampak dikening pemuda bermanik biru itu. Sebenarnya apa maunya _Photographer _satu ini?

Kalau ia marah soal foto yang dibakar, bukankah itu sudah menjadi hak miliknya? jadi terserah dia ingin memperlakukan benda itu seperti apa.

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi _Dobe!"_

Tersadar dari lamunan Naruto menatap tajam, seringaian yang ditampilkan pemuda pirang tadi, lagi-lagi digantikan oleh tatapan sinis "Jangan terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan _Teme!_" katanya penuh nada kesal.

Sasuke masih tetap tidak bergeming, matanya masih menatap lurus iris biru lawan bicaranya. Membuat pemuda pirang dihadapannya dapat mendeskripsikan sifat pemuda raven itu, tch tipikal orang keras kepala, egois dan semaunya sendiri.

Pemuda pirang itu kini tengah memutar otak mencari cara untuk lolos dari kurungan yang tak kasat mata.

Aha! ia pun mendapat ide

Dikarenakan tubuh si pirang ini lebih pendek dari lawan bicaranya. Naruto, nama pemuda itu, langsung menyundulkan kepalanya kedagu Sasuke, sehingga pria dengan julukan _Photographer _ itu mendapat hantaman keras tepat dibagian bawah wajahnya.

Ah ternyata menjadi pendek menyenangkan "Saya permisi dulu Uchiha-san!" pamitnya dengan nada penuh tekanan

"Ayo Kyuubi kita pulang!"

Pemuda pirang itu menghampiri dan menggendong anjingnya yang masih setengah mengantuk kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sasuke hanya dapat menatap punggung pemuda itu yang kian lama menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Tck! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sasuke!" rutuknya pelan.

**o00o**

Hujan telah berhenti, yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah hamparan pelangi yang menghiasi sang langit.

Seorang pria tengah mengacak-acak pelan rambut kelamnya yang terkena sisa-sisa tetesan air hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini_ Teme!_"

_Jeritan__—_oh maksudnya _Teriakan_ seorang pemuda menggema menyatu dengan udara.

Memicingkan mata pria itu berdecak pelan "Apa pedulimu _Dobe_?"

"Seorang penguntit dilarang memasuki kawasan ini! _Teme!_"

Sasuke manatap lawan bicaranya yang sedang menahan kesal, dibalik ekspresi datarnya itu Sasuke menyeringai. _Ah__—__ia rasa rencananya mulai berjalan sekarang. _Entah kenapa ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika ia menggoda adik kelasnya itu.

Tampilan pria yang disapa Dobe itu jauh berbeda dari yang kemarin. Kini pria dengan nama Namikaze Naruto itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, dengan kemeja putih serta _blazer_ hitam yang menjadi tampilan luarnya.

Ia juga memakai kacamata yang membingkai mata birunya serta membawa buku tebal layaknya seorang _Nerd_**³**_._

"Kali ini kau benar-benar_ Dobe, Dobe!_"

"Tidak perlu mengulanginya sampai dua kali _Teme!_"

"Kuharap kau tak buta_ Dobe_, cukup jelas bukan jika aku penghuni sekolah ini?" tunjuk Sasuke pada seragam yang dikenakannya, Naruto tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa pria emo itu juga bersekolah disini.

Karna yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang ialah_—_

"Tch! Aku tau itu _Teme!_ Yang ku tanyakan ialah kenapa kau disini? dikawasan ini? Ini tempatku _Teme!_"

—Kenapa pemuda Ayam itu datang ketempat ini?

Benar saja, pemuda itu datang kesini tidak lepas dari alasan bukan? pasti ada maunya.

Alis Sasuke berkedut samar, "Pfft_—_tempat mu kau bilang? Hei aku bersekolah disini satu tahun lebih lama darimu ! Lagi pula aku juga membayar nominal yang sama denganmu"

"Tck"

"_You are the stupid Nerd I've ever seen"_

"_I'm not a Nerd, Bastard!"_

"Oh_— wow control your emotion dude!"_

Seringai Sasuke kali ini terpampang jelas dihadapan Naruto, mungkin ia memang sengaja memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya?

"_Now tell me what are you doing here Teme! gimme your reason!, actually I've bad feeling now"_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya _"Positive thinking please, I just want to take some picture here"_. Pria itu pun lantas mengambil kamera pada tas kecil khusus kamera yang dijinjingnya.

Ia memamerkan Kamera hitam miliknya itu tepat dihadapan Naruto, jujur saja ia ingin melihat reaksi wajah yang ditampilkan pemuda itu dan _Bingo!_ Sasuke melihat ada sedikit perubahan ekspresi yang ditorehkan pemuda berkulit_ Tan _tersebut.

Dari jarak sejauh ini saja, Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa wajah pemuda pirang itu sedikit er.. pucat.

Mencoba berpura-pura acuh, Sasuke lantas langsung mengambil gambar dengan cara memotret danau kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Sedang pemuda _blonde_ yang sedari tadi mejadi lawan bicaranya kembali tenggelam dengan tumpukan buku tebal yang dibawanya.

Posisi bungsu Uchiha saat ini sedang bersama Naruto dibelakang Sekolah, Ia tengah memotret sedangkan Naruto berkutat dengan bukunya dibawah kenopi dedaunan yang cukup rindang.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, semuanya terasa hening. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati suguhan alam yang sangat mengesankan setelah hujan reda.

Ada tetes-tetes embun yang bersemayam didedaunan, ada juga aroma menenangkan yang dihasilkan dari benturan air hujan yang mendarat diatas rerumputan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi membolak-balikan halaman, mencoba fokus dengan bukunya, kini tak lagi bisa tenang. Pikirannya keluar dari alur yang seharusnya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat meng-klaim tempat ini sebagai tempatmu _Dobe_".

Ya, kini Sasuke mengerti kenapa Naruto sangat ngotot meng-klaim bahwa ini ialah tempatnya. Wilayah otoriternya.

"Aku tak menyangka, anak kecil sepertimu berani juga bermain-main ditempat ilegal ini" lanjutnya masih dengan pose memotretnya. Kali ini ia tak lagi memotret danau, melainkan dedaunan yang tengah menampung tetesan air hujan.

"Seharusnya kau kembalikan pernyataanmu kepada dirimu sendiri_ Teme!"_

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia nekat masuk wilayah ini.

Jujur saja, alasan terbesar siswa-siswi sekolah dilarang mendekati wilayah hanya karna ada sebuah danau didekatnya.

Alasannya?

Baiklah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bukan jika _persentase_ tingkat bunuh diri pelajar Jepang terkenal tinggi? Oleh karna itu pemerintah pusat sangat mengawasi keadaan Sekolah dengan memberikan penegasan-penegasan tertentu.

Contoh yang sudah _Konoha High School_ ini terapkan yakni pemasangan pagar atau sekat-sekat yang menghalau para siswa-siswi untuk melakukan hal buruk semacam itu. Untuk saat ini sekat-sekat itu dipasang diatas atap sekolah dan juga dibelakang sekolah atau yang biasa disebut dengan wilayah perbatasan.

Perbatasan antara danau dan Sekolah.

Baiklah, bagaimana cara Sasuke bisa masuk kesini? Simpel, Ia hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini yang sudah terlebih dulu menunjukan jalan pintas yang dilewatinya.

Oke, Sasuke akui kali ini ia menguntit

Tapi hei! siapa sangka pemuda pirang yang ia panggil_ Dobe _itu, ternyata cukup cerdik. Bagaimana tidak? Ia membuat sebuah lobang besar yang cukup untuk dilewati tubuhnya pada sekat-sekat yang telah dipasang sebelumnya.

Kemudian setelah ia masuk, ia menutupnnya dengan beberapa pot bunga berukuran sedang dengan kapasitas daun yang banyak yang cukup untuk menutupi cacat pada sekat.

Namun tetap saja Naruto bodoh, ia kurang was-was sehingga Sasuke mengetahui_ secret place-_nya ini.

Sasuke mengalungkan kamera yang dibawanya pada perpotongan leher putihnya, kemudian ia merenggangkan sejenak otot-ototnya. Ia berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau tau aku bersekolah disini_ Dobe?"_

Berpura-pura fokus pada buku yang dibacanya Naruto pun menjawab dengan nada sarkastik "Apakah suara teriakan para gadis di pagi hari bisa dikatakan sebagai jawaban?"

"Tch" bagaimana bisa Adik kelas-nya yang satu ini sangat minim sopan santun?

Naruto yangs sedari tadi membaca merasakan ada yang berbeda pada penerangan yang ia dapatkan, tiba tiba saja langit menjadi sedikit lebih redup membuatnya tak_ mood_ lagi membaca.

Hei bukankah sejak Uchiha itu kesini nafsu membacamu sudah hilang Naruto?

"Menyingkir dari pandanganku _Teme! _kau membuatku kesulitan membaca!"

Jujur saja Naruto hampir terkena serangan jantung untuk saat ini

Pertama, karna si _Teme_ itu muncul dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba

Kedua, karna_—_ Kamera yang menggantung dileher Sasuke sangat berdekatan dengan posisi duduk Naruto saat ini.

Kali ini kondisinya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, ia sedikit takut ditambah lagi tatapan mata tajam yang Sasuke lontarkan kepadanya.

"Dobe, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang kemarin"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Hn"

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto, selangkah demi selangkah.

"_Teme!_ kubilang mundur!" tegas Naruto yang kini tengah was-was, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut, wajahnya merah padam dikarenakan resah.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon yang baik, membuat Naruto ingin menyundulkan kepalanya kembali. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke dapat menangkalnya

Pemuda itu mencengkram kepala si pirang "Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan cara yang sama eh?"

Mendengar suara Sasuke membuat Naruto teringat akan kata-kata pemuda itu kemarin yang membuat amarahnya membuncah.

Bukannya takut, Naruto malah menatap Sasuke tajam. Pergerakan wajahnya membuat kacamata Naruto terlepas dalam hitungan detik.

_Onyx _beradu dengan _Blue sky, _Sasuke terhisap dalam iris biru pemuda itu dan_—_

_**Duagh**_

"Argh!"

Naruto berhasil meloloskan diri dengan selamat, lain halnya dengan Sasuke masih meringis mendapati tumit keringnya ditendang keras.

Tck! Dengan langkah tertaih-tatih Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, mebuat pemuda pirang itu mundur kebelakang.

Ke arah Danau

"Mundur _Teme!_"

"Tidak"

"_Shit! What's your want bastrad!"_

"_I just want your answer"_

Nafas naruto terengah-engah, kini sampailah Naruto dipenghujung danau. Bagaikan telur diujung tanduk ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi.

"_Teme _berhenti atau aku akan menceburkan diri ke Danau!" pemuda itu mengancam.

Lagi-lagi pria keras kepala dihadapannya ini malah semakin mendekat, membuat Naruto bingung akan pilihan yang harus ia hadapi.

Disatu sisi ia tak ingin mengakui kelemahannya, disatu sisi ia tidak bisa beren_—_

_**Byurr**_

Naruto terpeleset pada bebatuan licin yang menjadi pijakannya, bebatuan yang sudah dipoles oleh genangan air hujan.

Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar memanggil nama pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"NARUTO!"

**o00o**

Demi Tuhan! Sasuke tidak bermaksud seperti ini!

Ia tak menyangka bahwa candaannya akan membuahkan hasil seperti ini, jujur saja ia hanya bermaksud menggoda adik kelasnya yang mempunyai gengsi tinggi itu.

Hanya itu

Namun siapa sangka kekeras kepalaannya malah membuahkan dirinya sendiri menjadi umpan air danau.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto tercebur, tanpa banyak fikir, Sasuke langsung meletakan Kameranya diatas rerumputan dan menenggelamkan diri menyelamatkan adik kelasnya itu.

Kini ia dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi, badannya bergetar serta tatapan matanya birunya yang kosong.

"Te-teme" Naruto mencengkram kemeja basah Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan yang menampilkan garis keriting di buku-buku jemarinya.

Tampak jelas ketakutan menghiasi wajah coklatnya, tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar.

Pemuda pirang itu menundukan kepalanya, bulir-bulir tetesan hangat dari mata Naruto kini mengalir jatuh bersamaan dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dari ujung rambutnya.

Naruto menangis, pria dengan _tittle Tsundere _yang melekat pada sekujur kulit _Tan-_nyaitu menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke tau itu, walaupun pria _blonde_ itu tidak menunjukan wajahnya

Sasuke tau.

Seharusnya dari awal Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa ia memang memiliki_ phobia_ akut terhadap kamera.

Kenapa ia jadi iseng begini? Sekarang tak ada kata 'awal' lagi baginya, semua sudah terlambat.

Setelah mengetahui semua ini seharusnya pemuda raven itu puas bukan begitu?

Benarkah? Benarkah ini yang kau inginkan Sasuke?

**o00o**

* * *

_**¹**__ Teru-teru bozou : Boneka penangkal hujan_

_**²**__ Sensei : Guru_

_**³**__ Nerd : Kutu buku_


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto pingsan. Pria _blonde _itu tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan basah, membuat lawan mainnya mau tak mau menggendong (baca:membopong) dan membawa pergi Naruto dari tempat itu. Sasuke sendiri tak memperdulikan keadaan dirinya yang tak kalah kacau dari pria _blonde _itu.

Sasuke menggendong bocah ini dalam dekapannya untuk sementara waktu, ia tidak memperdulikan berat badan yang terbilang lumayan yang dimiliki pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke keluar dari sekolah lewat halaman belakang, karna ia tau keadaan akan semakin memburuk jikalau ada penghuni sekolah yang melihat ini. Bisa-bisa urusannya akan jauh lebih rumit.

Sasuke kemudian berlari-lari kecil keluar dari area sekolah mencoba mencari kendaraan yang melintas disana. Berharap dapat membawa dirinya dan Naruto ke-kediamannya.

Lama menungggu, wajah Naruto semakin pucat saja, beruntung tidak kurang dari lima menit kendaraan yang ditunggu Sasuke segera tiba.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memberikan tanda agar kendaraan itu berhenti dan ia pun langsung memasukinya_._

Kalau boleh bilang saat ini pikiran bungsu Uchiha itu tengah kalang kalut.

Niatan-nya untuk sekedar menjahili adik kelasnya itu, malah berakhir mengenaskan. Jujur saja ini bukan _ending _yang pria itu harapkan, ini semua melesat jauh dari perkiraannya.

Sasuke dapat memastikan keadaan fisik bocah ini baik-baik saja, dikarenakan pria itu sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Naruto hingga pemuda itu sadar sepenuhnya sebelum akhirnya kembali pingsan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak berani menjamin perihal kondisi mental pemuda itu. Sampai saat ini saja, Sasuke masih bisa membayangkan wajah Naruto yang ketakutan.

Ekspresi yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto lewat raut wajahnya selama ini, kini luntur begitu saja dihadapan Sasuke.

**o00o**

Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya Sasuke berada disini, dikamar dengan warna biru tua yang mendominasi sekeliling. Rentetan bunga tulip yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela tidak ia hiraukan.

Ini masih jam sekolah.. seharusnya.

Namun pria kelahiran _Dua puluh tiga Juli_ tersebut sudah pulang lebih awal dari jam biasanya.

Kini Sasuke mempunyai kegiatan baru yakni memandang wajah tidur pria bernama Naruto, yang tengah mengarungi alam mimpi. Nafas yang menderu dari pria berambut_ spike_ tersebut bergerak teratur.

Diam-diam Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan lebih detail raut wajah adik kelasnya itu.

Dengkuran nafas yang dihasilkan _Kouhai_**¹**-nya itu terdengar tenang, bulu matanya nampak lentik dan wajahnya terlihat lebih polos dibandingkan saat ia bangun, walaupun ada sesuetu yang mengganjal di pengelihatannya ketika melihat goresan luka yang tampak kentara di kedua pipi pemuda pirang itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke lebih suka melihat Naruto dengan tampilan seperti ini dibandingkan ketika pria itu sadar. Terdengar kejam? sepertinya?

Sasuke kembali mengganti kain putih yang bersarang di dahi Naruto, sudah dua jam lamanya ia melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Tubuh Naruto saat ini demam, dan ia bertanggung jawab penuh untuk hal itu.

ah.. Sasuke baru ingat, seharusnya ia menelfon keluarga Naruto bukan begitu?

Iris kelamnya berpusat pada benda mungil yang berada di atas meja, ya itu dia _handphone_ Naruto. Ponsel yang berada di saku celana pemuda _blonde _itu dan ikut terjun menikmati dinginnya air danau.

Sasuke menimang-nimang ponsel ini dalam genggamannya, jujur saja ia ragu apakah ponsel ini masih bisa dinyalakan atau tidak? kedua alisnya bertaut samar, ia pun segera menekan tombol atas untuk memicu benda ini agar menyala.

_**Tring**_

Gambaran animasi pembuka dengan merk ponsel memenuhi layar, pertanda ponsel masih bisa digunakan. Syukurlah.

Sasuke pun segera membuka_ screen lock_ yang tertera disana, ah.. sayangnya ponsel ini dilindungi _password _sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat mencari tau lebih jauh.

Suara decitan ranjang terdengar perlahan di telinga Sasuke, dengan cepat pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara, mengalihkan tatapannya dari benda berukuran kecil itu.

Ah.. dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"ugh.. Te-_TEME!_"

"hn"

"a-ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"ini kamarku _Dobe_"

Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan keadaan tubuhnya sepenuhnya, seragam sekolahnya kini sudah ber-metamorfosis menjadi sebuah piyama tanpa motif.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak kemudian memandang ke sekeliling, ya.. benar ini bukan kamarnya.

Ia dapat melihat puluhan figura yang terpampang di sisi-sisi dinding yang saling berjejeran satu sama lain. Naruto benci mengakui ini tapi ini kamar luar biasa yang pernah ia kunjungi, karna kamar ini tampak seperti sebuah_ Galery._

Ia dapat melihat gambaran yang tersaji di masing-masing figura, ada yang menampilkan _sun rise, Tokyo-tower, _siluet orang yang berlalu-lalang, kucing yang tengah bermain dengan bola buatan dan masih banyak lagi.

"_be-dobe!"_

"eeh!"

Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan putih Sasuke yang sedari tadi melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

"Makan ini _Dobe_"

Bubur dengan irisan sayuran hijau yang menempel di atasnya kini Sasuke sodorkan untuk pemuda itu. Naruto menggeleng pelan,

"Aku tidak lapar _Teme!_ aku ingin pulang"

"Tidak sebelum kau menghabiskan ini"

Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan pemuda ini kembali dengan perut kosong. Lihat saja kondisi pemuda itu sekarang, wajahnya memerah karna demam ditambah lagi tatapan yang sayu dan sedikit berair.

"tch! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali _Teme!_"

"Bukankah itu sama hal-nya denganmu?"

Naruto tau berdebat dengan pemuda ini tidak akan menghasilkan akhir yang baik, untuk kali ini saja ia mengalah.

"i-ini bukan berarti a-aku mau atau apapun, hanya saja kau yang memaksaku ingat itu baik-baik Teme!"

"hn"

Sasuke tau, Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang mau mengakui kalau dirinya lapar, terbukti dari sangkalan yang dilontarkannya tadi. Maka dari itu ia hanya menjawab dengan dua konsonan huruf yakni _h_ dan _n_.

Naruto pun mulai melahap makanan yang Sasuke berikan dan menyisakan sendok alumunium bersama mangkok yang sudah kosong. Sudah Sasuke duga kalau sebenarnya Naruto lapar.

Naruto meneguk air mineral yang dibuatkan untuknya, baru dua tegukan Naruto merasa ada yang mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Tatapan penuh mengintimidasi yang di layangkan Sasuke dari arah samping membuat Naruto tak sampai habis meneguk minumannya.

"a-apa lihat-lihat?" bentaknya cepat.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, membuat helaian poninya berjatuhan ke arah samping. Pemuda raven itu membuat wajah polos.

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat kalimat mu tadi yang menyatakan bahwa dirimu tidak lapar"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, sungguh ia malu, harga dirinya seolah menguap entah kemana. Suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara jarum jam yang mendominasi seisi ruangan.

"_Te-teme"_

"hn"

"Soal pertanyaanmu itu, er.. jika aku menceritakannya apakah kau mau menuruti keinginanku untuk tidak lagi menggangguku?"

"hn"

Perempatan di dahi Naruto mulai keluar, manusia dihadapannya itu irit kata sekali sih. "Perjelas jawabanmu Teme! kau pikir aku mengerti maksud dua huruf itu hah!"

Sasuke merasakan cengkraman kuat di sekitar kerahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa _deja vu._

"tck! aku setuju Dobe!"

"Lalu apa jaminan mu untuk tidak membocorkannya?"

Mata sewarna _baby blue_ Naruto menantang iris kelam Sasuke, ah tatapan itu lagi. Masih dengan posisi dicengkram, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia tak mau ikut-ikutan emosi karna pemuda pirang itu.

Dalam diam, ia mencoba mengatur emosinya yang bisa kapan saja meledak.

"Jaminanku?"

Pertanyaan retoris muncul dikedua belah bibir Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya pria itu membuka matanya dan menantang iris biru Naruto.

"Aku akan berhenti dari profesiku"

.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Yasu Yase**_

_Genres : Tragedy—Drama_

_Pairing : Sasu—Naru_

_._

_._

_**PHOGA**_

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini bukan cerita yang seharusnya ku bicarakan, seharusnya aku menggali lubang dan mulai mengubur kisah ini, bersamaan dengan hilangnya kehangatan yang kudapat dari kejadian ini.

Saat itu, tepatnya dipertengahan bulan September, aku bersama kedua orang tuaku bermaksud merayakan kelulusan dari sekolah dasar, usia ku saat itu sebelas tahun.

Keluargaku sederhana, hanya terdiri dari Aku, Ayahku dan Ibuku. Sederhana bukan?

Pertengahan bulan September ini menghasilkan _autumn_ _season _yang berarti musim gugur. Musim yang ditandai dengan rontoknya dedaunan di pepohonan serta berakhirnya hari yang panas nan lembab.

Musim dimana para bintang tengah gencar-gencarnya mengumpulkan makanan untuk bertahan dimusim dingin nanti.

Keluarga kecilku bermaksud menghadiri festival_ Aki Matsuri_ atau yang biasa disebut dengan festival musim gugur, aku dan keluargaku menghadirinya sebagai perayaan kelulusan. Aku memandang penampilanku yang terpaut lima langkah pada cermin didepanku.

Aku siap.

Dengan segera aku mengambil tas kecil yang menyimpan beberapa barang-barangku disana dan keluar kamar.

Aku melihat mereka (kedua orang tuaku) yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, mereka bertanya kepadaku apa sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal? Lantas aku menggelengkan kepala dan kami pun bergegas pergi.

Ayah keluar terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan mobil, sedangkan Ibuku memeriksa kembali rumah, barangkali ada beberapa pintu yang lupa ia kunci di rumah ini.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menunggu di teras rumah.

Pandanganku seketika teralih pada seorang anak perempuan yang sangat ku kenal.

"Sakura-_nee_**²**_!_"

"Eh? Naru-Naru?"

Ya, perempuan yang kusapa itu bernama Sakura. Jarak yang terpaut diantara kami hanya satu tahun namun aku harus memanggilnya dengan suffix_ –nee_ yang berarti kakak. Ini semua dikarenakan tahun kelahiran kami berbeda.

Dia lahir satu tahun lebih awal dariku pada tanggal _Dua puluh delapan_ _Maret,_ tepat pada saat musim semi berlangsung. Sedangkan aku? aku lahir ditahun selanjutnya pada tanggal _Sepuluh Oktober, _musim gugur.

Sedangkan _Naru-Naru_ Itu hanyalah sebuah nama panggilan kecilku, dan hanya dia seorang yang memanggilku dengan nama itu.

Rumah kami hanya berdampingan, dan hanya dinding berwarna ungu muda setinggi dadaku yang memisahkannya. Aku lekas menghampiri perbatasan itu.

"Sedang apa Sakura-_nee_ berdiri diteras rumah?"

"aa.. itu aku, um aku_—_"

Penampilannya hari ini terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya, ia terlihat cantik dengan polesan sederhana yang menghiasi wajahnya. Rambutnya diikat keatas, sehingga menyisakan berberapa helai poni yang menutupi dahinya.

Ia terlihat cantik dan sedikit gugup hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, tanpa sadar aku merasa wajahku memanas melihat rautnya yang seperti itu. Apakah boleh aku menarik jawaban sendiri dari bahasa tubuhnya?

"pfftt... Hahahaha! Sakura-_nee_ pasti mau kencan kan?"

_**Pletak**_

Seketika aku merasakan kepalaku berdenyut, dia menjitak kepalaku rupanya. Ah apa aku membuat kesalahan?

"_Baka_-Naru!"

"ugh! Sakit Sakura-_nee~~"_ ucapku berpura-pura merengek.

Dapat kulihat Sakura-_nee_ memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat perkataanku. Apakah pertanyaanku yang tadi itu ... benar?

"Biar saja, lagi pula bukan hanya aku yang berpenampilan seperti ini, kau juga Naru.." ia menunjuk ke-arahku. "omong-omong, kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi _Aki Matsuri_"

"Aku juga"

Dapat kudengar suara mesin mobil dibelakangku mulai menyala, ah waktuku tidak banyak "Berarti kita searah". Kulihat ia hanya mengganggukan kepalanya, uh.. apa yang kau harapkan Naruto? "ano_— _apa kau mau sekalian ikut denganku?"

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang sudah kukatakan?

"ano.. maaf Naru-Naru, aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku. Nanti kita bertemu lagi saja ya disana?"

Ia menolaku dengan halus, aku tau akan begini jawabannya, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Sejenak aku mengambil langkah mundur "ng? Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi_—_"

"—teman atau 'teman' hehehe?"

"Naruto!"

Aku pun langsung berlari sembari melambaikan tangan menghindari teriakannya, ah.. senang sekali rasanya menggoda Sakura-_nee. _Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, kapan datang masa dimana aku memiliki amunisi keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya?.

Sikap kekanak-kanakanku yang selalu menggodanya, membuat perasaannya kepadaku tak lebih dari perasaan seorang kakak ber-adik. Entah kenapa aku merasa kisah cintaku menjadi semacam komedi cinta yang menyedihkan.

Yah.. mungkin ini belum saatnya, lagi pula masih banyak kesempatan bukan?.

Sebelum aku benar-benar menaiki mobil, aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, namun ketika aku melihat senyuman mereka (orang tuaku), firasat bodoh-ku luntur seketika.

'_Ah__— aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja'_

Tak ingin membuat lama, dengan segera aku pun menaiki mobil dan kami bergegas. Di dalam mobil kami bercanda tawa layaknya keluarga pada umumnya.

Kami dapat melihat banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang di _trotoar_ sekitar yang ku prediksi tempat tujuan akhir mereka juga sama denganku. Festival.

Awalnya ini semua baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya Ayahku melihat sebuah mobil truk pengangkut barang yang membawa muatan nyaris menggunung dibelakang mobilku.

Mobil itu ngebut habis-habisan, aku menoleh kebelakang, ah tidak .. aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri pengemudi mobil itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca mobilnya sembari berteriak-teriak _'SIAPAPUN TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU! REM-KU BLONG!'_

Dan ironisnya lagi, mobil itu kian mendekat dengan posisi mobilku, Ayah sudah berusaha menghindar namun_—Tuhan tidak memihaku._

_**Bruagh!**_

Mobilku terdorong jauh dari tempat seharusnya bersamaan dengan besarnya gaya dorong yang dihasilkan truk itu. Keluarga kecilku berteriak, Ayah tidak berhasil mengendalikan _stir-_nya seperti semula. Ia hilang kendali.

Aku merunduk, dan mataku melihat Ibu yang tengah kesulitan melepas sabuk pengamannya, dengan nekatnya ia mengambi alih _stir_ mobil kemudian membawa mobilku ke tepian jalan yang penuh dengan rerumputan. Lalu Ibu mendorongku keluar dari mobil sebelum akhirnya mobil yang kunaiki menabrak tiang listrik_—_

Posisiku terlempar dari mobil memang tidak menguntungkan, karna bagian tubuh yang pertama mendarat ialah wajahku sehingga menimbulkan bekas _tiga garis_ yang masih kentara sampai sekarang. Untungnya aku memakai baju berlengan panjang dan celana yang cukup tebal, sehingga luka yang kudapat tergolong sedikit. Namun tetap saja sakit.

Menyadari keadaannya aku segera bangkit dan mencari mobil ku. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan mereka. Kebulan asap itu memberitahukan kemana kaki-ku harus melangkah.

—Dan hancur.

Tubuhku bergetar, aku tak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhku yang tak kalah buruknya dengan mereka. Aku tak memperdulikan banyaknya kebulan asap yang menghalangi pengelihatanku.

Yang pasti sekarang aku harus sampai dan _—_

_**duk! duk! duk!**_

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san!"_

Aku memukul-mukul kaca mobil yang menjadi perantara antara aku dan kedua orang tuaku. Dapat kulihat wajah Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang menahan sakit disana.

"Naruto.. "

Tou-san memanggilku, membuatku mengeluarkan tenaga terkuat-ku guna memukul mukul pintu mobil yang sudah rusak sebagian.

Sedikit lagi! dan mereka akan keluar.

Berhasil! Ya... berhasil

Aku pun segera mengeluarkan mereka dari _safety-belt _yang menahannya. Ugh pandanganku memburam, sedikit lagi air mataku akan tumpah.

Pakaianku kini berlumuran darah, darah yang jelas-jelas banyak dan bukan miliku. Bahkan rambut kuningku kini sudah berubah warna.

Ironis? memang.

Aku melihat kondisi kedua orang-tuaku mengenaskan dengan kondisi bagian tubuh yang keluar dari tempat seharusnya, aku tak sanggup lagi mendeskripsikan detailnya, mereka bahkan sudah tak sadarkan diri meski aku sudah menepuk pipinya berkali-kali.

"Hik_—_s.._ Kaa-san Tou-san_ bangun Hiks!"

Aku sudah tak sanggup membendungnya lagi, aku berteriak meng-isak. Saat itu aku merasa duniaku mengecil, sulit rasanya untuk mengambil oksigen disekitarku walau hanya satu tarikan.

Satu per-satu orang, kini mulai mendatangiku, membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang tanpa sadar mengerubungiku. Namun ketika aku mendongak, aku hanya dapat melihat mereka berbisik-bisik menatap-ku dengan tatapan kasihan.

Jumlah mereka memang cukup banyak, tapi mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong orang tuaku yang tengah terkapar, bahkan untuk menolongku yang sejatinya masih hidup saja tidak. Apakah gambaran orang-orang masa kini itu seperti ini?

_**Ckrek!**_

Aku merasakan sebuah sinar putih yang menerpa pengelihatanku, itu sebuah _Flash_ dan aku tau itu adalah cahaya yang dihasilkan kamera untuk memotret agar terlihat lebih jelas.

_**Ckrek!**_

_**Ckrek!**_

_**Ckrek!**_

Suara tangkap dari Kamera kini mulai memenuhi gendang telingaku, bising rasanya.

Aku dapat melihat beberapa orang yang sejatinya seorang _Photographer _untuk acara _Aki matsuri_ (terpampang jelas dibaju yang dikenakannya) kini mulai memusatkan hasil lensa kameranya kepadaku.

Diikuti suara kamera ponsel yang dihasilkan oleh orang-orang yang mengerubungiku. Ternyata mereka sama saja!

Hei kalian! Orang-tuaku bukan tontonan bodoh!

Aku dapat mendengar suara salah satu _Photographer_ yang membisikan sebuah kalimat ke teman disampingnya, sayangnya telingaku dapat menangkap dengan jelas perkataan pria itu.

'_Ini akan menjadi sebuah foto yang menarik! kuyakin banyak media yang akan membelinya'_

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun segera memukul orang yang mengatakan itu, sehingga manusia sampah yang mengerubungiku tanpa bertindak apapun mundur perlahan.

Mereka (manusia-manusia sampah itu) ketakutan melihatku yang menerjang salah satu diantara kubu mereka secara tiba-tiba, ditambah lagi dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, yang masih berlumuran darah.

Aku mengamuk, mencoba memukul sang _photographer_ dan barulah orang-orang yang mengerumuniku sedari tadi itu bertindak untuk menahanku, tck kenapa baru sekarang?. Beberapa diantara mereka menganggap kejiwaanku terganggu karna mengamuk secara tiba-tiba.

Sedangkan _Photographer_ itu mengolok-oloku karna sudah meninggalkan bekas lebam di pipinya.

Ah seandainya para manusia-manusia sampah ini tau apa yang pria itu katakan pasti mereka tidak akan menganggapku gila.

Aku pun segera dibawa kekantor polisi terdekat, orang pertama yang mengunjungiku ialah Sakura dan keluarganya.

Ia terlihat khawatir akan keadaanku, aku pun menangis di bahu Sakura, akuterlalu sulit untuk ku tanggung sendiri. Aku dapat menyesap aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu.

Untuk malam itu aku menginap di Rumah Sakit yang menampung jasad kedua orang tuaku dan tanpa sengaja ketika aku berkeliling, aku melihat _televisi_ yang menyampaikan berita hari ini, yang berada tak jauh dari ruang resepsionis.

Aku tak peduli akan beritanya, karna yang kupedulikan ialah_—_

* * *

_Beralih ke wilayah lain_

_Terjadi kecelakaan didekat lokasi festival Aki Matsuri yang berada di salah satu wilayah Tokyo. Korban tewas untuk saat ini berjumlah dua orang dan satu orang sisanya selamat._

_Korban diketahui hendak mengunjungi festival setempat bersama keluarganya. _

_Menurut kepolisian setempat, penyebab kecelakaan tersebut dikarenakan kerusakan pada rem sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah mobil pribadi._

_Korban yang selamat tak lain ialah anak kandung dari orang tuanya yang tewas dan diprediksikan masih shock, terbukti dengan amukannya yang menyerang salah satu photographer disana._

_Untuk saat ini kepolisian masih menunggu kabar dari keluarga dan kerabat korban._

_Demikian sekilas berita hari ini._

_Saya Akiko Matsuda melaporkan dari tempat kejadian mohon pamit undur diri dan terima kasih._

* * *

—fotonya

Aku tak menghiraukan berita yang mereka sampaikan, tapi aku fokus ke salah satu gambar yang mereka tampilkan.

Mereka menampilkan foto orang tuaku yang tengah terkapar di aspal, membuatku menggeram marah dan gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras, menyebabkan salah atu perawat yang melewati ku berteriak panik ketika melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir di sudut bibirku.

Keluargaku hanyalah sebuah keluarga kecil, yang mana hanya terdiri dari Aku dan kedua orang tua-ku.

Ketika aku menanyakan dimana keberadaan Kakek, Nenek dan keluargaku yang lainnya mereka tidak menjawab.

Sejak dari situ aku mengambil kesimpulan untuk tidak menyinggung soal keluarga yang lainnya dihadapan mereka. Karna bagiku mereka disini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak menuntut lebih.

Namun bagaimana jika mereka sudah tiada? Aku harus tinggal bersama siapa?

Oleh karna itu sejak kejadian hari itu dan seterusnya aku tinggal bersama keluarga Sakura-_nee_ dan diangkat menjadi bagian keluarga Haruno tanpa mengubah margaku asli-ku, Namikaze_._

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku dan keluarga Sakura-_nee_ pindah rumah, namun tetap dalam wilayah yang sama, Tokyo. Disaat itu aku mulai masuk ke jenjang Sekolah menengah pertama.

Ditempatku yang baru, anak-anak disekitar Rumah dan Sekolah tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku.

Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan hina dikarenakan torehan luka yang melintang panjang dikedua pipiku. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang menyebutku _Bakemono_ yang berarti monster_._

Setiap sepulang Sekolah Sakura-_nee_ selalu menanyakanku perihal _bagaimana hari-harimu di Sekolah? apakah nyaman untukmu?_

Aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak membebankan wanita yang cukup baik kepadaku itu. Aku hanya berkata _'Seperti biasa, teman-temanku cukup baik Sakura-nee, hari ini mereka memberikan bekalnya kepadaku dan mengajaku bermain sepak bola, makannya aku pulang telat dan kau tau aku...'_

Seperti itulah alasan yang ku lontarkan untuknya, aku menceritakannya dengan bahasa tubuh yang antusias, untungnya Sakura percaya sehingga aku tak membuatnya khawatir._ Semoga saja._

Di tahun kedua tinggal bersama Sakura, aku mengisolasikan diri dan menarik jauh diriku dari ruang lingkup di luar rumah. Aku hanya akan keluar jika ada perlu saja, selebihnya aku akan keluar jika Sakura memaksaku untuk menemaninya pergi ke-suatu tempat.

Ditahun kedua itu pula aku merasa Sakura-_nee_ mulai menjauh, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan kelulusan dan berkutat dengan ujian. Oleh karna itu aku menjadi sedikit.. kesepian kau tau?

Di hari ulang tahunku yang ketiga belas aku diberikan seekor anjing dengan jenis _Siberian Husky _oleh Sakura-_nee_ dan keluarganya. Sepertinya kesepianku terlihat transparan di mata mereka sehingga mereka memberikan ku sebuah teman.

Apakah se-transparan itu?

Namun aku tetap bersyukur, karna mereka begitu peduli kepadaku. Aku memberikan nama anjing itu _Kyuubi._

Setelah Sakura-_nee_ lulus, kini gantian, saatnya bagiku menjalani ujian kelulusan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Sakura masuk ke salah satu Sekolah menengah terfavorit yakni _Konoha High School._

Aku mulai mendekatkan diri pada tumpukan buku, sebagai usahaku untuk membalas kebaikan keluarga Sakura. Berharap dapat membanggakan orang tua angkat-ku.

Serta orang tua kandungku yang berada dialam sana.

**o00o**

"Sejak saat itu pandanganku akan kamera berubah, cerita selesai"

Sasuke yang sedari mendengar cerita Naruto bercerita mulai mengerti alasan yang kuat pemuda itu yang mati-matian membenci Kamera.

Suara ponsel berdering menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke, suara dari ponsel Naruto rupanya. Naruto pun, mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya sebelum akhirnya menjauhkannya karna takut gendang telinganya pecah.

"BAKA NARU! DARI MANA SAJA KAU KENAPA TELFON KU TIDAK DIANGKAT HAH!"

Naruto pun mulai berdebat kecil di ponsel, lagi-lagi ini sisi lain dari pemuda itu yang tidak Sasuke ketahui.

Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun tenaganya tidak memungkinkan.

"Kuantar pulang"

Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak protes dengan tawaran Sasuke, mau bagaimana lagi untuk berdiri saja rasanya sulit.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Sasuke dapat melihat teman satu angkatannya yang tengah menunggu di depan rumah dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sedang Sakura, ia dapat melihat bayangan oh ini nyata! Ya, ia dapat melihat Naruto dengan piyama biru tua jalan beriringan dengan pemuda yang beberapa inchi jauh lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

"NARU-NARU! KAU DARI MANA SAJA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu langsung menerjang Naruto kepelukannya tanpa aba-aba. Entah kenapa ada sebagian dari diri Sasuke merasa tak suka melihat kejadian itu.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya taktala Sakura menyebut Naruto dengan panggilan .. _Naru-Naru?._

"a-aku tak bisa bernafas, Sakura-_nee~_" ujar Naruto sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Baka_ Naru! Kau membuatku khawatir _baka!"_ ujar Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda pirang itu, manik hijaunya berkaca-kaca seakan ingin bisa lumer kapan saja. Ya, Sakura takut, dia takut kejadian yang masa lalu Naruto yang kelam akan terulang kembali

"Sakura-_nee, _maafkan aku ya, jangan menangis_ okay?_"

Jemari Naruto menghapus kristal bening yang tumpah dari manik Sakura, sebelum akhirnya memeluknya.

Sasuke terpaku memperhatikan tindakan Naruto dari jauh, ia tak menyangka Naruto mempunyai banyak sisi yang tidak ia ketahui. Sisi lembutnya saat ini tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke melengkungkan senyumannya tipis.

"Sakura bagaimana apakah Naruto sudah ketem_—_"

"Eh? Gaara_-senpai_**³**_?_"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya menyadari ada orang lain yang meng-intrupsinya. Ia melihat Gaara yang keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Sakura yang melihat wajah bingung Naruto akhirnya panik dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Ja-Jangan salah paham Naru, dia membantuku untuk mencari mu itu saja, ja-jadi ia datang kerumah malam malam begini"

Naruto menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya, biarlah ia simpan sendiri rasa pahit ini. Sejak lama ia tau Sakura dan Garaa sama-sama suka, tindakan mereka bahkan layak disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih, hanya sampai sejauh ini belum ada yang berani memulai.

Garaa sering kali mengajak jalan Sakura pergi diakhir pekan, pria itu bahkan terang-terangan bertindak sebagai calon kekasih yang baik. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sesekali menemani Sakura untuk kencan jika Sakura meminta, karna terkadang gadis itu terlalu gugup jika hanya ditinggal berdua saja.

Garaa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Bukan hanya Gaara, kini seluruh pandangan, beralih menatap Sasuke. Sakura menghampiri pria raven tersebut, ia tau Sasuke adalah teman seangkatannya karna sesekali manik hijau Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura ingin mengucapkan terimakasih tapi_—_

"ano terimakasih sudah menjaga Naru-Naru, um Uchila san"

—ia lupa nama belakang pemuda itu.

Dasar, pria sepopuler Sasuke bahkan tak Sakura ingat, apakah ini karna Sakura bukan jajaran penggemarnya? atau justru pikirannya sudah dibutakan oleh seorang Gaara?.

"Uchiha" koreksi Sasuke

"Uchira?"

"U-chi-ha"

Sakura merasa tak enak karna membuat Sasuke harus mengeja nama belakangnya, ia pun membuat tanda_ peace_ yang berarti damai.

"uh.. ehehe maaf Uchiha-san"

"Sasuke saja"

"Baik kalau begitu, er.. Sasuke-kun"

"pffftt... hahahaha"

Terdengar suara tawa yang mendominasi malam ini, Naruto tertawa, ya pria itu tertawa meldak-ledak, membuat Sasuke tak dapat mengedipkan matanya lantaran mendapati wajah manis pria itu. Sadar atau tidak terlalu banyak kejutan yang Naruto tampilkan kepadanya hari ini.

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, air matanya pun sedikit keluar karna tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Sakura terpaku, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto tertawa secara gamblang di muka umum. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, sepertinya Sasuke merupakan teman yang baik untuk Naruto.

Gaara menatap arloji coklat yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, benda mungil itu seolah memberi tau batasan waktu bermainnya.

"Sakura-chan, aku mohon pamit ini sudah malam"

Sakura tersentak "uh? Gaa-kun? maaf sudah merepotkanmu mencari Naruto malam-malam begini"

Gadis yang mempunyai nama senada dengan bunga kebanggan jepang itu merasakan helaian rambutnya terusik. "Naruto sudah kuanggap sebagai adiku sendiri" ucap Gaara menyudahi aksinya mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan Gaara, ya.. siapa yang tau dibalik senyumnya itu? diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan senyuman yang dapat dikatakan.. palsu.

"Terimakasih Garaa-_senpai_"

"Sama-sama Naruto, aku pergi dulu semua" pamitnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Menyadari keadaan hening Sasuke pun angkat bicara "Sepertinya aku juga harus pamit"

"eh? Naru-Naru kau tidak ingin mengajak temanmu mampir dulu?" tanya Sakura ke Naruto.

_Eh teman?_ batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Tidak, aku pamit saja Haruno-san"

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati"

"ya, er.. hati-hati _Teme_" ujar Naruto gugup,

Sasuke tau itu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase agar Sakura tak curiga dan Sasuke mengerti itu.

Tapi... Mungkinkah itu kamuflase?

"hn"

Setelah Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya kini Sakura berkacak pinggang tersenyum licik.

"Waktunya introgasi Naru-Naru"

Kalau sudah begini, Naruto harus mencari seribu alasan untuk berbohong kepada wanita dihadapannya.

"uhh.. baiklah"

**o00o**

Cahaya bulan masuk menerobos jendela kamar Naruto, pemuda itu bergegas menutup tirai dan merebahkan diri ke ranjang.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dan mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas. Ah, ia baru sadar bahwa piyama yang dipakainya ialah piyama milik Sasuke. Rasanya sedikit janggal memakai pakaian orang lain mengingat ia tak mempunyai banyak teman.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya, berharap mendapat kenikmatan tidur seperti biasa. Tapi sampai jam segini, ia tidak bisa tidur bahkan untuk memejamkan mata sekalipun rasanya sulit.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia malah memikirkan pria brengsek itu

Ia pun menenggelamkan dirinya kebantal dan berguman pelan entah untuk siapa.

"huh? apanya yang tidak mengganggu?"

Sedang disisi lain

Sasuke tengah berkutat dengan meja belajarnya, sesekali ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi putar menatap langit-langit kamar, ia juga sama sulitnya tidak bisa tidur seperti Naruto. Ia pun mengeluarkan secari kertas dan mulai mencorat-coret mengisi kekosongannya.

Tanpa sadar ia menulis sebuah kata yang berada dipikirannya

_P.H.O.G.A_

Ya, Sasuke menulis kata Phoga dengan format kapital disemua hurufnya, tak berhenti dari situ Sasuke menggaris bawahi huruf "P" yang menjadi awalan kalimat itu.

_P__.H.O.G.A_

Ia merenggangkan diri lagi menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke melakukan itu.

Pikiran Sasuke saat ini tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang wajah Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia membuat tanda panah dibawah huruf "P" tersebut dan membuat arti tersendiri bagi huruf itu.

Arti yang masih berhubungan kental dengan pemuda blonde yang ditemuinya tadi.

_P__ for Phobia_

* * *

_**¹**__ Kouhai : Adik kelas_

_**²**__ Nee : singkatan dari Nee-chan yang berarti kakak_

_**³**__ Senpai : Kakak kelas_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Suara khas nan baritone menyapu indra pendengaran Naruto, sudah tak perlu ditebak lagi siapa pemilik suara itu. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalikan badan menatap langsung ke pemilik suara..

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." ucap Naruto sembari menyerahkan sebuah tas jinjing yang terbuat dari bahan katun.

Posisi mereka saat ini memang hanya berdua saja, berdiri menapaki tanah lembab _di tempat rahasianya_ Naruto. Mata kelam Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Naruto yang masih sama ketika ia menemui pria itu di tempat ini terakhir kalinya_— sebelum Naruto tenggelam tentunya_.

Naruto memakai baju seragam dengan rompi abu-abu sama seperti dirinya, pria itu masih memakai kacamata yang kemarin ikut terkena sentuhan air danau, tatanan rambutnya blondenya pun sedikit berantakan.

Namun ia sedikit berjengit menyadari lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Naruto, namun ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Apa ini?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap bingkisan yang diberi oleh Naruto.

"Piyama-mu" jawab Naruto sekenanya. Sasuke mendengus pelan, jadi bocah satu ini memanggilnya kemari hanya untuk mengembalikan Piyamanya?.

"oh"

_**Drett.. Drett**_

"ng? Sebentar"

Suara ponsel bergetar, memecah percakapan antara kedua insan tersebut. Naruto buru-buru merogoh saku celananya, "Sakura-nee".

"_Moshi-moshi_**¹**_"_

"_Gomen_**²**_, Naru-naru a-aku__—__"_

Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto, hanya diam tak bersuara mencoba menyimak percakapan mereka berdua. Tak punya kegiatan, ia hanya memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang berubah-ubah tiap detiknya

"Ah.. begitu, ya tidak apa-apa Sakura-_nee_, aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil lagi kau tau?"

"_Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya kau harus langsung pulang mengerti! Aku tak ingin kau sakit seperti kemarin Naru-Naru!"_

"Ya, aku janji Sakura-_nee,_ lagi pula aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang"

"_Kau sedang bersama siapa sekarang?"_

Naruto melirik sekilas pada pemuda disampingnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia ragu, haruskah ia menjawab bahwa ia sedang bersama Sasuke sekarang?

Memori kecil di otaknya kembali memutar kejadian tadi pagi dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal pada Uchiha satu itu. Genggaman tangan pada ponselnya kian mengeras "Aku tidak bersama siapa-siapa."

Sasuke memicingkan mata sejenak menatap Naruto, dari sekian banyak kebohongan yang pernah ia dengar, kebohongan inilah yang sukses membuatnya merasa kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha di permainkan.

Namun sesungguhnya, ia lebih kesal ketika adik kelasnya itu menganggap dirinya tidak ada. Hei Uchiha, sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan eh?

Wajah datar Sasuke sukses menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa karena tengah diabaikan.

Suara ragu perempuan dari ponsel milik Naruto kembali terdengar, _"he.. benarkah?"_

Naruto mengatupkan sejenak bibir nya yang terbuka, entah kenapa keberanian diri untuk menjawab suara Sakura sirna sudah ketika ia merasakan aura _negatif_ disekelilingnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat merasakan hawa membunuh dari manusia di sampingnya

Tanpa dasar ia meneguk ludahnya pelan,

"_ru!.. Naru-Naru! Hallo?"_

"e-eh! ya.. aku disini!_" _jawabnya spontan

"_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"_

Naruto melirik kembali kearah samping berharap dapat menemukan Sasuke, tapi terkadang sesuatu yang diharapkan itu tak berbuah manis dan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Sasuke menghilang! Ya! Sasuke tak ada disampingnya! kemana pria itu?. Yang tersisa di tanah berbalut rerumputan itu hanyalah sesonggok tas jinjing berisi piyama.

Naruto masih fokus memandang ke sisi kirinya, dalam hati ia bergidik ngeri dan mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh. "er.. ya sebenarnya tadi ada Sasuke disampingku, ta-tapi aku hanya ingin mengembalikan piyamanya yang kemarin kupinjam!" ucap Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"_Bisa aku berbicara sebentar kepadanya?" _pinta Sakura dari arah sebrang.

"Aku tak yakin, ia tak ada disi_—_ "

"Berikan padaku ponselmu _Dobe._"

"HWAAAAAA!"

_**Plip!**_

"e-eh kenapa dimatikan?" guman Sakura panik dari sebrang telepon, ia heran kenapa Naruto tiba –tiba mematikan handphone-nya.

.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Yasu Yase**_

_Genres : Tragedy—Drama_

_Pairing : Sasu—Naru_

_._

_._

_**PHOGA**_

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah satu hari Naruto tidak menampakan diri di Sekolah, ocehan demi ocehan yang Sakura berikan telah meluluh lantahkan sifat keras kepalanya untuk tetap berangkat ke tempat yang dikenal sebagai sumber ilmu itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, semua berjalan tampak seperti biasa. Angin masih berhembus menyapa helaian anak rambut yang sudah tertata rapih, para murid berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah, serta suara bising dari arah lapangan yang ditimbulkan oleh klub olahraga.

Ya, seharusnya pemuda berambut kuning yang terisolasi di pojokan kelas ini merasa senang, namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Tck! Ternyata pemuda Uchiha itu menepati janjinya sendiri untuk tidak mengganggu Naruto. Namun bukan seperti ini juga caranya!

Bukan dengan cara diabaikan.

Kau tau? bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenal satu sama lain saat berpapasan itu ternyata menyakitkan, terlebih dengan adanya kenyataan bahwa satu sama lain sudah saling mengenal.

Sebenarnya apa maumu Naruto? Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang ketika dia sudah tidak lagi mengganggumu eh?

Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan?

Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun memberanikan diri menemui Uchiha bungsu itu lewat perantara temanmya Sasuke yakni Shikamaru. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan Piyama pria itu.

Sampai akhirnya, terjadilah kejadian seperti ini

"_TEME!_" Naruto nyaris terjungkai kebelakang kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa dibelakangnya itu sebuah danau, ia tak ingin mengulang insiden yang pernah berlalu. Ia terkejut lantaran mendapati wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Sadar akan posisinya, Naruto sedikit mendorong bahu Sasuke yang dirasa terlalu dekat. "tck! _Teme!_ kau ingin membuatku jatuh seperti kemarin hah!"

"Tidak akan! Aku akan menahan tubuhmu seperti ini _Dobe_" ucapnya lembut.

Menahan? Naruto melenggangkan kepalanya kearah kiri. _Great! _pantas saja ia tak terjatuh, tubuhnya ditahan oleh tangan kiri Sasuke. Menahan dirinya dengan satu tangan? tenaga kakak kelasnya ini, ternyata.. besar juga.

Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah

_**Drett.. Drett**_

"eh?" Naruto tergegun menatap Sasuke, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ponselnya kini sudah dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi.

"Biar aku yang angkat_ Dobe!_"

Mengerjapkan mata birunya secara berulang, kali ini Naruto sudah benar-benar sadar. "Kau tidak bisa seenak_—_"

Dan tombol menerima panggilan pun ditekan Sasuke, "Hn"

"_NARU-NARU! KENAPA KAU TADI BERTERIAK! APA YANG TERJADI!"_

"Naruto baik-baik saja Sakura,"

"_Siapa ini? er.. Sasuke kah?"_

"hn"?

"_Sasuke boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"_

"hn"

"_Tolong antarkan Naru-Naru pulang, aku tak ingin sesuatu seperti kemarin terjadi lagi. Aku sedang berada di rumah Gaara sekarang, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan bersamanya"_

"hn.. Baiklah"

"_Arigatou__!__**³**_ Sasuke-kun"

"hn"

_**Plip!**_

"Kau dengar itu **Naru-Naru?** Sakura memintaku untuk mengantarkanmu" katanya seraya mengejek nama panggilan alamiah yang di tunjukan oleh Sakura untuknya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ingin rasanya ia melempar satu-dua buku yang berada di tasnya tepat di wajah putih Uchiha bungsu itu. Kalau saja Sakura tau bahwa kejadian kemarin disebabkan oleh Sasuke, gadis itu pasti tak akan mau menitipkannya pada pria itu."Kau tidak sopan _Teme!_ seenaknya saja merebut ponsel orang!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda raven satu ini tiba tiba saja ia berucap, "Dan ingat satu hal, aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk hal itu." katanya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Tapi sebelum itu, tak lupa juga ia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, mau tak mau Naruto mengekorinya. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan. Sambil menatap punggung tegap Sasuke dari belakang Naruto pun berucap. "Kenapa! Kenapa kau suka membuatku kesal_ Teme!_" bisik Naruto pelan di tengah perjalanannya. Di tengah acara tarik-menariknya dengan Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Sasuke menarik Naruto mengitari sekolah tampak beberapa orang siswa dan siswi berbisik-bisik menatap kearah keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya disinilah mereka, di tempat parkir khusus siswa-siswi sekolah. Sasuke tengah memakai _jacket _yang warnanya senada dengan warna motornya, yakni biru tua.

"Berhenti berpura-pura bersikap seolah-oleh kau baik-baik saja saat mendengar Sakura sedang bersama Gaara"

Mata biru Naruto membulat, "A-apa maksudmu _Teme!_" bentaknya dengan wajah memerah. Naruto bingung, darimana pria ini.. **tau**.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku _Dobe!_" katanya sembari melemparkan helm berwarna merah kepada Naruto, sebelum pria_ blonde_ itu akhirnya menangkapnya.

Sasuke tau, ya pria itu tau dari cara Naruto menceritakan Sakura di hari sebelumnya, dari cara Naruto menatap Sakura, dari cara Naruto menghapus air mata wanita itu dan dari refleksi mata Naruto.

Tatapan Naruto yang di tunjukan pada Sakura merupakan tatapan yang jarang didapat oleh orang kebanyakan yakni ..

Tatapan memuja.

Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap menjalankan motornya, ia sudah duduk di motornya, ia sudah memakai _jacket_, ia juga sudah memakai helm, hanya tinggal menunggu Naruto duduk di belakang motornya.

Dari kaca spion, ia dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang masih diam berdiri sembari menunduk tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

"Cepat naik _Dobe!_" perintah Sasuke dengan nada tertahan, sepertinya ia mulai kesal

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke masih dengan wajah tertunduk, ia mencengkram helm pemberian Sasuke dengan keras. Tanpa sadar buku-buku jarinya memutih. "ne.. _Teme,_ mengenai kata-katamu tadi_—_"

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang sudah tertutupi oleh kaca helm. Pantulan kaca helm pun dapat membiaskan manik biru-nya Naruto.

_"—_bisakah kau beritahu aku _Teme!_"

Sasuke berjengit kaget dibalik helm menatap manik Naruto yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Pria_ blonde _itu menahan tangisnya. Sasuke tau itu. Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan untuk Sasuke secara gamblang dan tanpa aba-aba yang pasti, ia dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Ia merasa dunianya terhenti, ia merasa seluruh perhatian dunia berpusat kepadanya.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat nan bidang menyentuh tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Tanpa sadar helm yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terjatuh mengenai aspal dan menimbulkan suara berisik sehingga anak kucing di sekitarnya berlari kaget.

Sasuke memeluknya. Pria itu memeluknya.

.

.

"—bagaimana solusimu ketika aku lelah untuk bertahan, namun terlalu cinta untuk melepaskan? beritau aku Teme!"

.

.

"—beritahu aku"

* * *

**¹** _Moshi-moshi_ _:_ _kata pembuka di awal percakapan yang berarti 'Hallo'_

**²** _Gomen_ _:__ singkatan dari Gomenasai yang berarti 'maaf'_

_**³ **__Arigatou : terimakasih_

_._

_._

_Author Note_

_Update Spesial liburan , Sorry late update, mencari inspirasi itu susah susah gampang. Oh ya karna sekarang aku udah kelas 3 mungkin updatenya gak kilat lagi dan juga.. setelah ini kegiatan belajar ku mungkin akan lebih di tekan. Jadi tolong di maklum ya tee-hee! Jika kalian ingin memberi masukan dapat di send lewat PM._

_Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-favorite dan mem-follow cerita ini, Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan dan kelanjutan fic ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak semuanya ;)_

_._

_._

**_Sign _**

**_Yasu Yase_**


End file.
